


Break Time

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren and Levi take a break from moving into their new apartment





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlywritessmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/gifts).



> Just some boyfriends being horny
> 
> A gift to my babes sws

_"Ugh,_ I hate moving,” Eren groans as he sets down the box in his arms and lets his body slowly fall until he’s laying on his back, limbs spread out against the cool hardwood that probably needed to be swept clean first, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to care.

He looks up as his boyfriend enters the apartment with another box, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He raises an eyebrow as he looks over Eren sprawled on the floor and sets his box down, fists settling on his hips.

“Are we done?” Eren whines, head falling back again and his eyes fall closed. “I’m tired.”

“That was the last box,” Levi chuckles.

 _”Thank God,”_ Eren breathes, weakly fist pumping the air before his arm drops back down.

Levi snorts, shaking his head. “I hate to break it to you, but you know we still have to unpack everything, right?”

Eren releases a pathetic whine, dramatically flopping over onto his stomach, face squished against the wood. Levi makes a face.

“Can we just like, take a break?” Eren asks, words muffled as he refuses to move.

“Eren, everything is packed up, what exactly are we supposed to do?”

Finally pushing himself up from the ground, Eren wipes his face clear of any dust and turns to face Levi with a grin. They hold eye contact for a moment and Levi folds his arms over his chest.

“We don’t even have the bed set up,” he says, shaking his head. He eyes his boyfriend for a moment, knowing the glint in his eyes. “No.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say!” Eren exclaims and crawls closer.

“You don’t have to say anything for me to know what you’re thinking,” Levi scoffs, watching as Eren comes to a stop in front of him, his face level with his crotch.

As he tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth seductively, Eren reaches out to drag a hand up Levi’s calf and towards his thigh slowly. “Please Sir? I’ll be a good boy.”

He mentally fist pumps in victory at the way Levi’s breath audibly hitches at the nickname, his eyes flashing dark and his arms slowly unfold from his chest. One hand pushes through Eren’s hair gently, moving it away from his face before his fingers curl in a gentle grip, tugging Eren’s head back to look up at him.

“You wanna suck my cock?” Levi asks, his voice dropping an octave, sending a visible shiver down Eren’s spine. He nods as best he can with Levi’s hand in his hair.

“Yes, Sir. Please?” His fingers grip the back of Levi’s thighs as he moves closer, pressing his face against the man’s clothed cock and nuzzles it with his nose. He knows that it’s a risk because he didn’t ask permission but he has a feeling that Levi will let this pass for now in favor of giving Eren what he wants. “I want to make you feel good.”

Levi gives Eren’s hair a tug, silently telling the younger man to pull away, which he does. “I'm feeling merciful today, so why don’t you pull it out and get it ready for me?”

Eren’s eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically, making haste to unbuckle the man’s belt and undo his pants. He pulls them down mid-thigh, sighing happily as he wetly mouths against Levi’s already half-hard dick. Levi suck in a sharp breath, his fingers soothingly carding through his boyfriend’s hair.

Finally, Eren pulls down Levi’s boxers, licking his lips instinctively as Levi’s cock is revealed. His eyes flutter up to look at Levi’s face as he kisses along the shaft and dips down to suck at his balls, pulling a moan from the man’s throat. Eren grins, playing with them a little more before going back to paying attention to his dick. His lips wrap around the head, giving a soft suck and his teeth gently tug at the foreskin as he pulls away.

His hand wraps around it, slowly spreading his saliva over Levi’s cock, moaning softly when a sharp tug is delivered to his hair.

“Will you fuck my mouth, Sir?” the younger man asks, his hand movement never ceasing as his eyes lock with Levi’s.

A devilish smirk slowly spreads over Levi’s lips, his eyes clouded with lust as he looks down at his boyfriend. “Open your mouth for me, baby.”

Eren obeys, mouth opening and tongue rolling out and folds his hands in his lap as he waits patiently. Levi loosely fists his cock a few times, slapping the tip against Eren’s cheeks and tongue before allowing himself to slowly slide the head into Eren’s mouth and pulls back out again. He teases them both for a few seconds, his smirk growing when Eren lets out an impatient sound from the back of his throat.

“You’re doing so good already,” Levi praises. He loves the way the other man squirms under his words, a nice flush settling over his cheeks as he continues. “So patient for me like a good boy.”

He slides his cock into Eren’s waiting mouth, a satisfied groan rumbling from his throat. It takes a moment for him to decide on how he wants to do this; slow and teasing or fast a rough. When he looks back down at Eren’s large eyes that blink up at him, watching the way he moves his head to meet Levi’s slow thrusts and try to gag himself on the head of the man’s cock.

Sliding both hands into his boyfriend’s hair, Levi pulls him off before ramming back into the welcoming heat. A high pitched moan from Eren’s mouth is muffled around Levi’s dick, his hands coming up to grip the man’s thighs once again while a quick pace is set. He gags as the head of Levi’s cock hits the back of his throat and his eyes water, eyes fluttering up to Levi’s face.

“Yeah, just like that baby,” Levi grunts, already feeling himself come undone from Eren’s enthusiasm.

Eren can’t help but reach down, managing to pull out his own aching member and fist in time with Levi’s thrusts. His breathing becomes more labored, hips stuttering and Eren can tell he’s at his end. With his free hand, Eren reaches up and plays with the man’s sac, rolling them in his hand and tugging them.

“Fuck, Eren, I’m gonna come,” Levi warns, glancing down to meet his boyfriend’s heavy-lidded gaze. One more moan from Eren is all it takes before Levi is spilling down his throat, keeping his head in place as he does. He pulls Eren off, the younger man gasping for air.

Levi smirks when his boyfriend whines, the sound coming out as desperate and he grabs Eren's chin and forces him to look up.

“Are you gonna come just from sucking my cock?” he asks, his voice smooth.

“Yes, Sir,” Eren pants, nodding eagerly.

Lewi tsks. "What a dirty boy."

“Can I come, Sir? Please?”

The man is silent for a moment, eyeing the beautiful flush on Eren’s face and neck before nodding as he gives the order, “Come for me, Eren.”

Eren comes almost immediately, head falling back, moaning Levi’s name. He spills over his hand and the floor in front of him, his hips weakly bucking into his fist before falling back onto the ground with a heavy sigh. A lazy grin spreads over his face as he looks up at his amused boyfriend.

“That was fun,” he says.

Levi nods, tucking himself back into his pants. “It was, but we still need to unpack.”  
A loud groan leaves Eren’s mouth. He’s about to argue when Levi holds up a hand to silence him. “And depending on how much we get done and how good you are, maybe I’ll give you a reward in the shower.”

Eren forces himself to sit up, his grin melting into a smirk as he gives Levi a salute. “Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos or comment if you liked! <3


End file.
